Love Letters
by JW Hong
Summary: An elaborated story on what happened between Ryo Tsuki and Kyo Sohma. Origionally two parts were posted on  by sasukefan361 / JW Hong. Rated for minor language, suggestive themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Day One

Love Letters: Day One

Ryo laughed as she saw Kyo open his locker to see the first origami. He looked around and didn't see anyone. Groaning he stuck it into his bag. Books fell out of his locker to reveal more origami.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

Turning around Ryo skipped off. Off to her apartment where she lived alone. She sighed though when she got to her empty apartment. She threw her bag onto her couch and walked into her kitchen.

She ran some water and washed her hands. On the kitchen table were tiny sheets of paper. Some were folded and some were just there.

Leftovers were spinning in the microwave. Calmly she sat down at the table and started to fold. The small green square piece of paper soon became a swan. Satisfied she went to the microwave and took out her dinner.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! You stupid ass rat!" Kyo shouted.<p>

"It's not my fault you spilled something on yourself." Yuki muttered adding the words "Stupid cat".

Tohru sighed as the two cousins fought. She continued to cook when Shigure came up behind her. He snaked an arm around her and dipped a spoon into the pot. Tasting the food he made a _mmm_ noise.

"Is it good?" she asked.

Shigure nodded. "I wish you were home more often to cook. That stupid job of yours just takes up too much time."

She giggled. "I need the money though. I wish I didn't have to work but it's important."

Tohru called the two arguing to dinner and sat down. Bowls were distributed to everyone. Kyo dug in first not waiting for anyone else.

They all ate in silence with the occasional nod of approval. Tohru smiled when she saw they all liked it. Turning to the clock she sighed. Her bowl was empty and she still had homework. She excused herself and left the room.

Shigure dove into a second helping of soup savagely eating. Shortly after Tohru left Yuki got up as well. He said he had to check his garden. That left Kyo and Shigure.

"How was school Kyo?" Shigure asked making conversation.

"Good I guess. Some girl put these stupid paper things in my locker though." Kyo stopped eating to reply.

"That might mean she likes you." Shigure teased.

Kyo snorted. "I hope not. Do you know how hard it would be to date with this damn family curse?"

"I know that it's frustrating. But if you like her you could always ask permission from Akito."

"I doubt Akito would say yes. He'd rather give an arm and a leg than bend the rules."

Shigure laughed in agreement. When he was finished he excused himself and got up. Kyo just sat there thinking for a while.

_Who the hell would give me those things?_

* * *

><p>The bell rang for the next class when Kyo went to his locker. Nobody was in the hallway so he was all alone again – just like last night at dinner.<p>

Sitting on top of one of his books was another origami. Sighing he shook his head and stuffed it in his bag.

He walked around a little bit skipping whatever class he had to go to before he heard something. Kyo turned another corner and saw a girl being pinned to a wall.

"How 'bout you and me go out some time?" the boy said.

"No …. I don't think that's a good idea." The girl replied tried to wriggle her way free.

"I don't like the answer no. Ya know that?"

Kyo found himself walking towards her angry. He pulled the boy away from her and yelled at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You don't talk to a girl like that!" Kyo had a firm grip on the boy's shoulder.

"Huh … where the hell did you come from?"

The girl stood behind Kyo trying to get a view of the boy's face. The boy was nervous and Kyo was making it worse the more he talked. She put a hand on Kyo's arm and looked up at him.

"It's okay. Let him go."

Kyo let go of the boy and looked down. Her eyes were big and looking directly into his. Immediately he calmed down.

"But ... wasn't he hurting you or somethin'?" Kyo said crossing his arms.

"He wasn't being very nice but it's okay now. Thanks!" Ryo said grateful.

"What's your name?" Kyo asked.

"Ryo Tsuki. I'm in your English and math class." She smiled.

"Oh."

Before he knew it he was walking away from the girl. He didn't notice until he stopped walking that in his palm was a small figure. A small yellow cat. A small yellow origami cat.

_So that was her …_

"Hey. Are you coming to lunch?" Tohru asked coming up behind him.

He nodded and put the cat where the other origami were. Following Tohru to lunch he tried to think of how many he had now. Not too many but he didn't know what to do with them. If she saw him throw them out she might cry. She looked so fragile earlier. He wouldn't know what to do if she cried.

Sighing he sat down next to Tohru at the lunch table. Yuki came in the lunch room and sat with them as well. The three of them sat eating, saying nothing. From behind he could feel Yuki's fan club members staring at him.

"Can ya tell those stupid girls to stop staring?" Kyo said impatiently.

"I would but I doubt it would do anything." Yuki said not looking up from his lunch.

The doors to the lunch room opened and the girl Ryo walked in. Behind her were two boys. One slipped arm around her waist to steer her to a table. She smiled up at him, much like she did to Kyo, and let him guide her.

Kyo could feel jealousy boil up but he stayed silent. The three sat down and the one boy made her laugh. It was a cute laugh too. The second boy seemed to be more of a third wheel. He laughed with them but wasn't really in their conversation.

Drawing his eyes away from the table Tohru was looking at him curiously.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Not really. She's in two of my classes. But that's all I know about her." Kyo looked back over at them.

"She's in my science class. She's really nice. I see her at work sometimes."

"At that cleaning place?"

Tohru laughed. Not as cute as Ryo's. "When I go sometimes I see her walk by. And when I leave I walk past her apartment."

"Why does she live in an apartment?"

"Oh, because she lives on her own. Her parents were transferred to work in South Korea. Her brother is in college. So she lives all alone." Tohru glanced in Ryo's direction.

"Who're the two with her?"

"I don't know."

Kyo tried his best not to look over at her any more. The rest of the lunch period seemed to drag as he heard her melodic laughter. Yuki showed no interest in talking the whole time. Tohru left the lunchroom early so she could get to class early.

When the bell did ring Kyo found himself gazing off into nowhere. Sluggishly he got up and went to class.

What the teacher said didn't stick. All he wanted to do was go home and count the origami. But no, it wouldn't be a smart idea. Being attracted to a human without Akito's permission. But did he really care? He didn't want her to be hurt right? That's why he acted like he did before.

Groaning he pulled out a textbook and flipped to the page the teacher indicated. It was just as boring as he thought it would be.

"Mr. Sohma would you care to tell the class what the answer to the problem is?" the teacher said at the front of the class.

Kyo was in a daze and barely noticed that he was being talked to. He looked around the room. Someone whispered what math question they were on. Then when the teacher's back was slightly turned someone slipped a note on his desk.

_The answer is 5._

"The answer is five." Kyo read out loud.

Turning around the teacher said, "Very good. Yes class the answer is five."

The teacher returned to writing things on the board. Kyo sighed and looked around to see who gave him the note. The handwriting was too neat to be a guy's writing. Next to him Ryo smiled. In her binder the sheet of paper she was writing in had a piece ripped off.

Kyo mouthed this thanks and she grinned. Ryo turned her attention to the board and she began to write down notes. He looked down at his own paper and found it blank. They were doing algebraic expressions. Maybe he could do it all on his own. After all he missed the majority of the lesson by daydreaming.

Soon he found himself in a daze again only to be woken up by Yuki. He slapped his cousin on the back of the head.

"If I were you, stupid cat, I would pay attention."

"Well I'm not you and you aren't me!" he yelled back.

Kyo got up out of his seat with his fist clenched. Then he pulled back remembering earlier when Ryo stopped him from hurting the boy. He put his fist down and packed his bag to go home.

Yuki watched him leave highly surprised. "He didn't fight back."

Waiting outside the school was Tohru. Yuki passed her and turned his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Kyo. I doubt he's coming with us."

"Why is Kyo upset?" Tohru took several steps to catch up with Yuki.

"I don't know. He's been acting funny."

Tohru thought about it. "I think I know why. I think … I think he has a crush on that girl."

Yuki stopped walking. "A crush … on a girl?"

"Well he was going to have a crush on someone at some point." Tohru said reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Kyo watched her and saw that several jerks from the final period begin to follow her. Not knowing what came over him he punched a wall. He couldn't feel this way. But she wouldn't understand why she had to stay away. Tohru knew but it wasn't like he purposely told her about the family secret.<p>

Curiously he followed Ryo and the jerks. She didn't know they were there when she exited the school. With a grin on her face she headed home. Before school was over she was able to slip a couple origami into Kyo's bag. He didn't know they were in there but he would find them when he looked in his bag.

There were feet patters behind her but she didn't care. She kept walking without a care in the world. Her apartment was close so she wouldn't have to worry about the guys following her for long.

Still walking she pulled out her key to her apartment. Her key was colored a bright blue. Blue being her favorite color.

She was almost there when her wrist was roughly grabbed. Ryo was spun around and forced to face someone with bad breath.

"… Can I … help you?" she managed to say.

"Yeah, how 'bout a kiss?" the one who grabbed her asked.

With that guy was the one that Kyo had almost fought with earlier. Kyo frowned when he saw that the four guys would outnumber him.

"So what do ya say?" the boy pressed on.

Kyo looked at the boys with extreme jealousy. He pulled Ryo aside and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him.

"What is up with jerks like you?" Kyo asked.

The one shrugged. "It's not every day that you see a girl like her. Ya know ditzy and gullible."

Kyo's fists tightened. From behind him he heard Ryo almost whimper. "You pain in the ass."

He was about to raise his fist when Ryo said something. "Please don't fight, Kyo."

Kyo turned around to face her. The look on her face was sad. She really didn't want him to fight. Her eyes bore into his. Her dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Fine." He pulled her even farther from the jerks who trailed her. "Where do you live?"

Smiling she told him. Kyo took her there not talking. He heard the jerks try to call him back to fight like a man but he ignored it.

Ryo led him to the door and thanked him. Slipping the key in the hole she turned the knob. She invited him in but he declined. Shrugging she walked in her apartment.

For a couple minutes Kyo waited outside her door. She wanted to make sure that she was okay before he left. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. Luckily he would be home in time to eat dinner.

He ripped open his backpack and found origami. He jumped up and turned. That's when he realized he must've been sitting there for a while because his back hurt.

Ryo laughed when she saw that he had found the next round of origami. She turned from the window and walked into her room. She opened the curtains and sat on her bed.

A couple more origami sat on her desk. One was blue and the other was red. They were supposed to be lizards but they more looked like tadpoles.

Laughing silently she turned her attention to her homework. Today she had off from work but tomorrow it would be back to the grind. It was the only way that she could pay rent.

* * *

><p>"Kyo how come your so late?" Tohru asked when he sat down to eat dinner.<p>

"I had to walk someone home." He said blandly.

"Who? Was it Ryo perhaps?" Shigure said in a sing song voice.

Kyo blushed and tried to keep his head down. "Uh … yeah."

"Hmm it seems like someone has a crush on another someone." Shigure teased.

Kyo didn't respond but he was beat red.

"Quit teasing him Shigure. That stupid cat can't take too much." Yuki inputted.

Kyo looked up and shot Yuki a look. He grabbed his dinner and stormed off into his room.

"So that's why he's been acting so weird lately. A girl. He's like a little child with a newfound crush." Shigure laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank's for reading my origional story which is available on . You can find me on there as sasukefan361. Please let me know if there are any errors! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Love Letters: Jealousy

It was the weekend but Kyo was really tired. He was tired of waiting for Yuki to come out of the grocery store. When he walked in he saw that he was talking to a girl. She was giggling.

The girl saw him and waved. With a bright smile she motioned for him to walk over. He did and when he got closer he realized who it was.

"Ryo, I didn't think I'd see you outside of school." Kyo was taken back.

She smiled. "That's because I work here silly."

"She helped pack our bags." Yuki said.

Kyo nodded and took the bags from her arms. Unlike every other employee she wasn't wearing an apron.

"I'm off for the day. I only have a part time job here." She explained.

He nodded again. He blushed when he saw another origami figure in the bag he was holding.

* * *

><p>"What're you doing Kyo?" Tohru asked.<p>

She knocked on his door but had received no reply. A light was on so she let herself in. Kyo was sitting at his desk counting little figures. Each figure was a different animal and color.

"I'm counting." He replied when she came up behind him.

"What're those things?"

"Origami … I think." He sounded unsure of himself.

"I didn't know you liked origami."

"I don't."

"Then why do you have so many of them?"

"I don't have that many."

"You have thirty of them Kyo. You even have them lined up in rows of five."

Kyo looked at all the origami he had laid out. They were in fact as she said lined up. Even on weekends she manages to slip a few origami to him. He probably would've had more but she was sick and out of school for a few days.

It was when Tohru pointed out how many he had that he realized he wished he knew what they meant.

"If you want to talk to her I can invite her over to have dinner." Tohru offered.

"You'd do that?"

Tohru nodded. "Yeah if it's what you want I'll be glad to help."

* * *

><p>"So Ryo do you live near here?" Shigure asked. She nodded. "You go to the same school as these guys right?" She nodded again. "So are you all friends?"<p>

"Well we all have a couple classes together. I'd say that we're pretty good friends though." Ryo said giving her bright smile.

Kyo couldn't help but stare at it. Embarrassed he put his head down and began to eat. It wasn't the first time that he caught himself staring at her smile.

"How's work?" Yuki asked her.

"Good. My paycheck is just enough to cover rent and get me through the week. I'm thinking of getting a second job." Ryo confessed.

"If you need any financial aid just let us know." Shigure said giddily.

"Oh no I wouldn't do that. My parents send some money to me every once and a while." Ryo said shaking her head.

Tohru cleaned up all the dishes alone. Ryo offered to help but she refused. Shigure had a phone call to take so he went outside. Yuki retreated to his room to leave Ryo and Kyo alone.

Ryo sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Kyo wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth no words came out.

That's when he remembered something. A week from now was going to be a school dance. Christmas vacation was going to be soon so his school was host a dance.

He could ask her. But how would he do it without making a full out of himself?

"So … the dance is soon. Are you going?" Ryo asked.

"I don't think I'm going to go. I don't normally do stuff like that." Kyo snorted.

She muttered the word "Oh" expecting him not to hear her. Admittedly she was a little disappointed but she couldn't show it. At least she had her cousin or his friend to take her.

"Are you going?" Kyo asked.

Ryo's sad expression all of a sudden became happy. "Yeah of course I'm going! I was going to go to the Welcome Back to School Dance but my brother was in town from college."

"Hmm so are you planning on going with anyone?"

She shook her head. "No I don't think so. My cousin was going to take me but he doesn't like going to dances. He said he wanted to keep an eye on me after what happened."

"Well it's getting late. Maybe I should leave." Ryo said getting up.

Kyo got up too. "I'll walk you home if you want."

"Sure, that'd be great."

* * *

><p>Ryo smiled as she closed the door and walked into her apartment. She may have been alone but she was in a good mood.<p>

Over on her bed were a couple origami that she made before she left. She was considering bringing them with her and giving them to Kyo but decided not to. If she did he would probably get mad.

A/N: This one is much shorter than the first chapter. The first chapter didn't really get reviews so I made this one short and sweet. You can find me on two other websites yay right?

: jwhong005

.com : sasukefan361


End file.
